Vlasek the Infected
Vlasek Core Undead ORIGIN Man of Wars Born in the year 5389, Turon grew up into a harsh environment. With the Witch-king, Mevrik the Might, having won the War of the Mercian kingdoms in 5370, a conquest to eradicate all mobian life stretched even to Turon’s own village. He was quite young when the queen, Selen of the mobian Mercian kingdoms, returned to defeat Mevrik. Turon, like many, thought the nightmare had ended. However, Mevrik soon returned despite having been thought dead. He had brought a new creature that granted him victory, but as the rumors went for the time, the monster turned on him and fled. Despite Mevrik’s vast power, he was not the only one equipped in magic and military might. Thus, he ruled his human kingdom in solitude. The threat of Mevrik striking could have been at any moment, and rumors were that he had been travelling to other words to conquer. More pressing matters were at hand, however. Turon had made a name for himself as a travelling man for hire, be it work or battle. As foxes in a prevalent owl population, Turon and his family stood out but while considered quite brash, the strapping fox was well-liked by most. He and his family kept to the far out reaches of the Mercian continent, but since 5413, the creature created by Mevrik, the “Leech” as they called it, was making appearances: eating the souls of those it found and haunting the lands. Owls Town, where Turon and his family resided, was incredibly small and vulnerable, but the attacks by the creature were getting more frequent, and even tactful. Turon and a group of others planned to hunt and slay the beast, even if they had no idea how. Before they could act, the creature sent a Trojan into their village, spewing its infectious matter around and transforming whoever was touched into a zombified horror at its command. A young chameleon woman, Leah Grimstone, had been attempting to warn the people but was ignored until the attack occurred. Leah and an off-world visitor named “Kyle Waktini” managed to save Turon as he was injured while helping with the escape, such as his family. Leah took the two to a nearby home of hers, informing them of her expertise with the Leech creature. The three set off to the center point where all the infected people were coming from. They eventually arrived at the remains of the Mobian Mercian Castle, where Mevrik had been shown to have retaken control of the Slender Leech. Turon, Leah, and Kyle did what they could to fight against the Witch King, but the Leech was too deadly. With her knowledge of the creature, Leah managed to use her own life force energy to remove the control on the Leech from Mevrik. The Leech turned on their creator, but at this point, Mevrik had gathered millions of cores at his disposal. Using this power, Mevrik fought against Kyle and the Leech as Turon and Leah were incapacitated. Eventually Mevrik was subdued. The Leech parted ways from the three allies without hostility, with Turon personally noting that the creature may not have been as much of a monster as they originally thought. Four Hard Years After the rebuilding and restoration of Owls Town, Turon and Leah became close. Unfortunately Turon’s wife became suspicious, thinking that Turon was falling in love with the young woman. Eventually she confronted Turon, who denied the affair, and Leah, who denied it as well but decided she would leave to avoid stirring further issues. Regardless of the matter never being proven true or false, and despite Turon attempting to keep his family together, he was losing them. Mevrik had been defeated and gone now, the Leech had not been seen in nearly three years, and Turon seemed… unsettled. He tried to deny that he was restless for some kind of quest of danger, but his wife particularly saw through him. Then one day, Leah showed up again. She met Turon briefly, chatting for a moment. It was noticed. Despite no romantic engagement occurring, Turon stood in an empty house, calling and pleading for his family to not leave him. His wife claimed that he was set on remaining in a far too deadly world, and that she did not know him anymore. Many people were travelling to different continents entirely, and Turon was asked not to follow. So… he did not follow. The Leech attacks were back… and Turon watched as the decayed husks of his family were brought back to him. Death of Turon He swore vengeance. He demanded something that could kill the Leech from Leah, and when she refused, he threatened to blackmail her, but eventually just stole what he needed: a yellow vial of some kind of deadly energy. The fox tracked the Leech down. He had the creature in his sights, and he was poised perfectly for the shot… but he had to know. He revealed himself, and demanded an answer, why his family had to die. The creature actually talked… and said “Because they deserved to die”. Turon was quickly subdued by the creature, but it did not immediately turn him. First, after observing the weapon he planned to use against it, the creature seemed to… taunt him, by actually pouring some of it atop itself. Turon watched as it burned at the creature, but did little to bother it. Then, the creature poured it on him while seeping its acidic glue-like matter into his body. Turon’s will was resilient, refusing to decay into the creature’s mind. It almost seemed to frustrate the monster. His core was nearly destroyed. The monster needed something to maintain him. Searching, it found the remains of another body that had bits of core energy still residing in it. Using its power, the monster merged Turon’s own body with that of a dead owl’s, but despite this all, the creature watched as Turon’s core burned out and seemed to vanish. The creature left the husk, disappointed. Sickness Rage The year was now 5421. The Leech had long vanished from the zone it seemed, but some new monster was roaming the countryside, and it was far more crazed. Screaming in the night, tearing at the trees and mountain sides: sometimes people would be snatched up in bright daylight: carried off to Lake Mercia where its house resided. Each person that was captured would be found either drowned in the water, or barely alive on the shores. Their bodies were unharmed usually, but their souls drained almost entirely. It was Leah Grimstone who eventually arrived back in Owls Town and found the monster with a new victim in his hands: a psychic feline girl named “Sissy”. Neither Leah nor Sissy knew what was happening, but with her knowledge of core energy, Leah managed to distract the creature enough to free the girl for the moment. Unfortunately this creature was still quite strong and began pulling in the core energy of both of them, feeding on them. In that instant, Leah saw flashes of the previous mind that hosted this body. She saw who this monster was, and she called out his name. It was the first time in two years that he heard it, but he stopped when she said it. Leah soon realized that this new zombified version of her friend was trying to restore his mind by devouring that of the Banshee Mobian. Leah tried to keep him calm, but the creature managed to scream out “TURON’S DEATH! VLASEK!” before rocketing into the air, and into the lake, trying to drown himself. He found this impossible, and for the next three months, Leah used various magic and techniques to slowly repair enough of Turon’s mind that he would be stable. Slowly, she helped him learn the technique of drawing energy from plant-life and non-anthropomorphic creatures. As long as he could feed, he would be stable enough. Still, horrified with himself, Vlasek would starve himself, and even sent his own body into space hoping he would die off before the hunger took over. He found himself unable to die. Even if he would go dormant, his mind would always remain active. He seemed to recharge small enough amounts so that he could still live on, but still have an unending hunger. A full year since Leah discovered his condition had passed. Regardless of the self-hatred, Vlasek now acted as a guardian over the mostly unpopulated Mercian continent. The wars of the past having wiped out most of their people, he would protect the villages around, mainly Owls Town. ABILITIES/BIOLOGY Vlasek’s body is a contorted mess of DNA. His body is almost entirely composed of the matter known as “Slender Venom” or “Leech Venom”. This matter is a corrupted form of basic All-Matter: a form of matter not programmed but in the most basic form of matter. As such, this matter replicates and takes the form of Vlasek’s last form before he originally died as Turon, giving him combined attributes of a fox and an owl. He can change his body to virtually any size and shape with the limit only being based in how much energy he has. Vlasek requires a feeding of core energy to remain strong as his own core was been shattered, his consciousness only living within his body matter. Without feeding on core energy, he will lose his higher consciousness, and revert into a feral beast. If completely drained, his body will simply go into a recharging stage. Vlasek’s zombified body is highly adaptive. Over time, he will permanently adapt to whatever is physically being used against him, growing stronger each time. Vlasek of course can drain energy from others, and sense life at a range of 300 miles wide. His main five senses fluctuate but are still heightened. Vlasek’s venom is destructive. Upon contact of this matter, it will burn whatever it touches like an acid, forcing Vlasek to keep as much of it within his body and use only the replicated organic body as much as possible. WEAKNESSES While immune to psychic intrusions, Vlasek can be influenced based on core energy. If one were to use their own on him, they could temporarily merge personalities and even take him over for a time. Additionally, Negative Core energy is harmful to Vlasek’s body. Vlasek cannot conjure spells or control the energy he gets into core-influence simply due to how shattered his mind is. ALLIES Leah Grimstone Even as Turon, Vlasek knew of Leah. Before the Leech attacks, she had gotten a reputation as a young girl who had gone crazy. At the time, Turon did not have much of an opinion on the matter, and often avoided being confronted about it simply because he did not have the information needed to conclude anything. When he was forced to team up with Leah and Kyle to stop the Leech, Turon was unsettled by the idea, especially after seeing all the arcane materials Leah had. However, she earned his respect and after the event was over, they became somewhat close friends. Turon had heard about Leah’s own tragic tale and almost saw her like he did one of his daughters. When the rumors of an affair began, however, the relationship dwindled. After becoming Vlasek, Leah’s relationship with the zombified owl became darker if not quite awkward. She became his main caretaker in a sense. While he could fend for himself, she has to keep an eye on him at all times. To say the least, he feels ashamed and humiliated, but he needs her and thus he protects her. Kyle Waktini As Turon, Vlasek met Kyle just before the attack by the Leech on Owls Town. He didn’t think much of him until they spent an adventure together. Even after becoming Vlasek, he holds Kyle in high-regard for his bravery and helpfulness. Honestly, he sometimes forgets that he is now a zombified monster when he talks with Kyle, but it isn’t long before the tension reminds him. Sissy Vlasek met Sissy as she was one of his almost victims. After regaining part of his sanity, he was wracked with guilt. He avoids Sissy whenever he can but at the same time he feels incredibly protective of her. He knows she hates him, or at least he thinks she does, and he cannot forgive himself seeing how young she was when he attacked her. ENEMIES The Leech Suffice to say, after his family was killed by the Slender Leech, and he himself being transformed by it, Vlasek seeks vengeance against the monster at all costs. The Hellervein Empire During an event known as “Bleeding Moon” vampires from a copied version of Mercia arrived and kidnapped certain individuals at a festival Vlasek was… guarding. This led to the creation of a new type of vampire known as “Trinities” led by the Hellervein royalty known as “Astral Hellervein”. The vampires were responsible for Leah Grimstone’s death in the event of the first Bleeding Moon, and despite the events being reversed in a paradox-based calamity, with Leah alive still, Vlasek retains the memories of having fought their ranks while Leah was taken away. He despises all vampires and especially those who fall under the Hellervein title. Rynk Hellborn cough cough FAMILY Vlasek’s wife and three daughters were Marta, Diane, Jesimere, and Gwendolyn. As Turon, he met Marta during the years of Mevrik’s era. The two were childhood friends that eventually fell in love and were wed when Turon was 18 and Marta 17. They started their family immediately, and despite the dangers around them, Turon always stayed true to protecting them. Turon became more and more distant from his family as the situation with the Leech continued. He was gone on search parties, escorting people throughout the lands, and more so often without them that despite bringing in the funds to support them, they did not see him much. Turon tried to make the time, but it was not easy to do all he did and be with his family. He was not paid as much as others due to his species, that is until he was heralded as one of the heroes that saved them from the Leech. Even then, this only brought Turon into more activities and duties. By the time he managed to spend more time with his wife and daughters, Marta had become bitter over his work, Leah, and personal secrets of guilt (which later was discovered to having been an affair with another man after her death), and Turon’s children were proud of their father but the oldest, Diane, was particularly hurt by him not being with them much. PERSONALITY Vlasek is a monster that does his best to remain noble. He is courteous to women, and while boastful and outspoken, he holds respect to most. He is quite forgiving despite a massive temper, but from his experiences, he has been made quite bitter toward certain people, especially vampires. He sometimes pretends to be oafish and jolly to hide just how self-hating he feels. Thus he spends time trying to bring others up and make them more proud and satisfied with themselves, often becoming quite discouraged if he fails. Speaking is the largest difficulty. Vlasek has no filter whatsoever. He is constantly talking at all times, and even worse, he spouts out whatever word comes to thought first, making most of his sentences random garbled messes. You will often hear him quietly muttering when not speaking out loud. He simply cannot control this. Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:Male